Crime and Punishment
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is the day after iWon't Cancel the Show when Sam is thrown in juvie for shoving a chili dog down the Mexican Ambassador's pants. Sam comes over to the Shay's apartment tired and worn out. Freddie refreshes her. Not the best summary, yeah I know.


**iHola! This is a Seddie story from inspiration I got after I watched iWon't Cancel the Show and because no one else has written a story about yet. So, here we go!**

**

* * *

**The web show didn't go exactly as planned, but all in all, it worked out except that Sam was still in juvie, Spencer embarrassed his father, and his date was ruined, and the Mexico Ambassador still had the chili dog down his pants.** (AN: Awwww. Poor guy. :C)**.

It was the next day at Bushwell Plaza in apartment 8C, also known as the Shay apartment. Spencer had gone to junk yard with Socko to find parts for his new sculpture that had something to do with foot fungus. Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch watching _The Hills._ Actually, it was more that Carly was watching it willingly, and Freddie was being forced to watch it.

"UUuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," Freddie let out an over dramatic, tortured groan.

"SHHHHHHHHH! Shut up, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, furiously waving her hands at him in a close your mouth, or I will hurt you with my nasally voice kind of way. **(AN: Yeah, I don't like Miranda Cosgrove's voice. It makes my ears bleed.) **"Spencer is about to say something..."

"...douchey, again!" Freddie finished for her.

"Not what I was gonna say!"

"Why do I have to fill in for Sam until she gets here?" Freddie complained.

"But you are doing a great job! Sam groans and complains, too," Carly spoke with her eyes focused on the tv.

Freddie opened his mouth about to speak again when the door to the apartment flew open and slammed shut, and there stood Sam with tired eyes and a disheveled appearance. Of course, Sam being Sam headed straight towards the fridge to get some meat sustenance into her system.

Carly then proceeded to fly off of the couch and jump on top of Sam.

"Yeah! You're back and out of juvie...AGAIN!!!" Carly exclaimed, squeezing Sam so tight it looked like Sam was about to explode.

"Carly, let her go," Freddie ordered, seeing Sam had the need to breathe. "She can't breathe."

"Sorry!" Carly exclaimed quickly letting Sam go.

"It's alright, Carls. I've just had a reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyy long night," Sam explained in an exasperated voice, which was followed by a yawn.

"Here. Why don't you go take a nap, and Freddie and I can work on this week's iCarly, k?" Carly asked Sam even though she didn't need any conformation on the idea.

"Yeah," another yawn proceeded to leave Sam's mouth. "That sounds good." Sam dragged herself over to the couch and threw herself down on top of it. Not ten seconds later, Sam's snores could be heard throughout the room.

Carly sighed at her best friend on the couch and made her way up the stairs to the studio. Freddie walked over behind the couch and gazed at Sam. Little known to everyone, he had gotten over his crush on Carly a long time ago, but he then realized that he had begun to fall for his best friend. The one that caused his pain and stress in his life, but the one who also had his back, and a person he could hang out and have fun with.

Freddie's chocolate brown eyes gazed at her lovingly. He reached down and stroked her long, curly blond hair through his fingers. It was shiny and silky smooth to the touch.

"Freddie!" He heard Carly yell from the studio on the third floor. "Come on!"

'Wow her voice carries,' Freddie thought.

He looked down at Sam one more time, leaned over the back of the couch and lightly kissed the top of her head before bounding up the stairs to the impatiently waiting Carly on the third floor.

It was about forty-five minutes later that Sam awoke feeling less tired than she was forty-five minutes ago. She slowly sat up on the couch and raised her arms above her head and stretched until she felt her muscles ache. She rubbed her eyes trying not to smudge the eyeliner and mascara that Carly finally convinced her after five years to wear. Her eyes began to refocus on her surroundings.

She got up from the couch and began to head up the stairs to the iCarly studio where she remembered Carly said she and Freddie would be. She got the door and opened it to see Freddie at his laptop, as usual, and Carly sitting on the yellow bean bag writing ideas for this week's iCarly down in her iCarly Idea Notebook.

Freddie looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Sam. Have a nice nap?"

"Yep. It felt good Fredward," Sam replied smiling satisfied.

"SAM!" Carly, once again, proceeded to jump up and crush Sam in another hug.

"Carly," Sam said calmly yet annoyed.

"Huh?" mumbled Carly.

"Let me go," Sam spoke in emphasized syllables.

Carly quickly let go and smiled bashfully.

Sam playfully bumped Carly in her shoulder with her fist and fell back onto the purple bean bag, which happened to be the one closest to Freddie.

"So, what have y'all been doing while I was sleeping?" asked Sam.

"Picking stuff to do for this week's iCarly," spoke Carly who was writing in her notebook again.

Suddenly _Barbie Girl_ began to play throughout the studio. It was Carly's phone.

"You seriously have that as your ring tone?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Shut up!" yelled Carly answering the call. "Hello? Yeah, they're here. True. What?!?!?! Are you serious? Oh my god! Alright. I'm on my way." Carly pressed a button on her phone's screen to end the call.

"Who was that?" asked Freddie typing away on his laptop.

"Spencer. He needs me to go to the store to get some peanut butter, packing peanuts, and a back waxing kit," Carly explained, cringing at the shopping list.

"Why?" Sam answered kind of worried.

"He said he needs it for the stuff he found at the junk yard for his sculpture, so I have to go get it for him. Will you two be alright alone until I get back?" Carly asked scared to leave Sam and Freddie alone.

"We'll be fine," said Sam.

"Yeah, go," Freddie added still typing something on his laptop.

"Alright. I'll be back in like an hour. Don't kill each other!" she yelled walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam spoke up in the quiet.

"Hmmm?" He hummed his question.

"Thanks for the kiss on my head. It felt nice," she smirked feeling smug as he suddenly froze over the keys.

"Uhhh..., I don't know what you're talking about?" he responded with his answer sounding more like a question.

"Come on Freddie," Sam argued. "You stroked my hair, too. Sure, I was "asleep", but I wasn't unconscious yet," she explained.

"Well, uh...," Freddie couldn't think of an excuse.

"It's okay. I like you, too," Sam almost whispered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Really?" asked Freddie cautiously to make sure he wasn't walking into a prank.

"Yeah," she spoke quieter than before.

"Good," he said relieved. Just then, his mind sparked an idea. "Oh, Sam. I forgot something," he spoke devilishly.

"What?" asked Sam curious at where he was going.

"Yeah. You committed a crime by shoving that chili dog down that ambassador's pants."

"Yeah...so...?"

"Well, you committed a crime. You must be punished." He smirked.

"Freddie...what are you doing?" asked Sam getting up from the bean bag, standing her ground.

"This," he simply spoke with one word.

He stepped up in front of her face, gently grabbed her chin, leaned down, closed his eyes, and touched his lips to her gently. Sam closed her eyes in pure bliss at the feeling of his lips on hers. She tilted her head and slid her arms up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Freddie placed his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones. Sam let out a soft sigh at the pressure he was adding. Freddie then softly bit and nipped on her bottom lip. Sam gasped in pleasure at the new sensation. Freddie ran his tongue along the length of her bottom lip. Sam got the message and opened her mouth slightly so that he could slide his tongue along and around hers. Sam tightened her grasp on the back of his neck and pushed more into the kiss to intensify it and deepen it more. Their battle for dominance was soon interrupted by their need to breathe. Slowly, they pulled away from each other savoring the moment they just had. Freddie pecked her lips lightly before completely ending the kiss and pulling away. Sam sighed contentedly and opened her eyes.

"I love you," Sam sighed still in her blissful state.

"I love you, too, Princess Puckett," Freddie whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

They stood there in each other's loving embrace until Sam got tired of standing, so Freddie sat on the purple bean bag while Sam sat on his lap. They sat that way until Carly came back with Spencer's needed items.

"Oh my god! Sam, get off of Freddie! You'll squish him!" Carly exclaimed running into the room.

Sam giggled at Carly's reaction. "Carly, I'm not hurting him. I'm cuddling him," Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"You've turned her into a giggling teenager, Freddie," Carly jokingly pointed an accused finger in his direction.

"Just wait," Freddie spoke, "tomorrow she'll be throwing insults at me left and right and probably banging my head into my locker," he assured Carly.

"Now, now," retaliated Sam, "the locker thing is a little extreme, but the insults probably, yeah," she smiled.

"Oh, just make out with your boyfriend," Carly said, waving dismissively at them.

"Okay, but you asked for it," Sam said, turning towards Freddie and pushing her mouth onto his.

* * *

**The end! If you like, hate it, or just want to say something about it, review! :D LOL! (Lots of Love!)**


End file.
